A Daydream Away
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Both didn't want to ruin their perfect friendship for a relationship that might not take off. Both didn't want to lose the other. One-Shot


**A/N: One shot based off All Time Low's A Daydream Away**

* * *

**I wish you could see your face right now**

**'Cause you're grinning like a fool**

**And we're sitting on your kitchen floor**

**On a Tuesday afternoon**

Beca pushed Chloe's shoulder gently as Chloe laughed loudly.

"These are _horrible_!" Chloe exclaimed, shoving the plate of cookies into Beca's hands. Beca's mouth hung open in mock offense.

"Excuse me?!" Beca pushed the plate back into Chloe's hands. "I spent my entire afternoon making this thing for you and you tell me that they're horrible?"

Chloe grinned and nodded her head before picking one burnt cookie up from the plate and held it to her mouth.

"But because I'm such a nice friend, I'll eat them." Chloe smiled and took a bite from her cookie. Beca smugly leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Chloe forcefully choked down the cookie.

"Hey if it's that bad you really don't have to eat it." Beca chuckled and Chloe merely shrugged and bit down on her cookie again. The two girls sat cross-legged on the ground in the kitchen as they surveyed the area around them. Beca's going to be in so much shit when her mom gets back.

"We should clean up." Beca giggled and Chloe stuffed the remaining cookie crumbs into her mouth and looked back up at Beca.

"What the heck woman did you just eat all of them?" Beca looked at Chloe in disbelief. Chloe cocked her was sheepishly and grinned at Beca before standing up and pulling Beca up with her.

"Yeah we should clean up." Chloe agreed, using the pad of her thumb to wipe off some flour that found their way to Beca's forehead. Beca blushed upon the close proximity that they were in but stayed quiet as Chloe softly brushed off the flour.

Clearing her throat, Beca snapped out from the trance and nodded her head before bending down and picking up all the discarded bags and bottles.

**Doesn't matter when we get back**

**To doing what we do**

**'Cause right now could last forever**

**Just as long as I'm with you**

The two of them sat on Beca's couch flipping through random channels on the television.

"There's really nothing on the TV." Chloe huffed as she turned the thing off and slouched down into the couch. Beca sighed and ran her hands through her hair. The two fell quiet and the room became silent. The only noises were the constant whirring of the ceiling fan and the breathing of the two girls. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and started to play with her fingers, gently crossing them with each other and running her fingertips along Beca's knuckles. Beca had an amused look on her face when Chloe kept flicking over her longer fingernail, making tiny clicking sounds.

Beca enjoyed times like this when neither of them had to say a word. They sat side by side, enjoying each other's company. It was as simple as that.

Beca watched Chloe's face, completely relaxed and at peace as she continued threading her fingers through Beca's. She watched as Chloe's eyelashes flutter when she blinks, when her mouth lets out little huffs when she breathes out. When Chloe's chest rises with every small breath she takes. Beca runs her eyes over Chloe's body contours, taking in every detail.

"You're staring." Chloe chuckled when her eyes met Beca's. Beca looked down at her lap, embarrassed. Chloe laughed lightly at Beca's behavior and poked the brunette's cheek gently. "I didn't say I don't like it."

**You're just a daydream away, **

**I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.**

**And I'll keep you a daydream away, **

**Just watch from a safe place, **

**So I never have to lose**

Beca couldn't deny it. She felt something for her redheaded friend. Friend. They're only friends. A few times when Beca almost told Chloe. But she kept her mouth shut. Changing subjects quickly and brushing it off. Chloe was way out of Beca's reach. The little scenarios that appear in Beca's head of the perfect relationship with Chloe drove Beca insane. Chuckling at herself, she shook her head and forced those thoughts out of her head. It's too much of a risk. She couldn't afford taking this risk. Beca pushed these thoughts to the back of her head all the time, forcing herself to act normal around Chloe. And it wasn't easy. She was always around Chloe.

**We would go out on the weekend**

**To escape our busy lives**

**And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys**

**Chasing down their desperate wives**

Chloe hooked her arm around Beca's and they made their way to 'their hideout', a small coffee place near their homes. The bell tinkled softly as Chloe pushed the door open. The strong aroma of coffee wafted through the open door and a grin formed on Beca's face. The owner of the small shop greeted them, his regular customers.

Beca pulled Chloe over to their usual booth by the window and pushed the redhead in. The owner immediately started making their orders without needing to ask them.

"Look." Beca pressed her finger against the glass window and nudged Chloe. Chloe followed Beca's view and laughed immediately. A guy who looks like a playboy was down on his knees, looking up at a pissed off woman. The woman huffed at him with an annoyed look on her face and turned away, walking in the opposite direction. The guy must've called after her because she turned around and flipped him off before walking away again.

"Oooohh." Beca laughed out loud as the woman's middle finger came up. Chloe smacked Beca lightheartedly but laughed together with her. Their coffee orders arrived and the owner even gave them two cupcakes for free. For being his favorite customers, he said.

This was how they spent their weekends. Laughing at small ridiculous things as they had coffee in their usual booth in the usual coffee-house. Beca enjoys these little moments when no one else could disturb them. When they were alone and laughing about each other's lame jokes. Beca revels in these moments.

**I would drink a little too much**

**And you'd offer me a ride**

**I would offer you a t-shirt**

**And you would stay another night**

They don't drink, no. Chloe absolutely hates alcohol. It cost Chloe her father. Drunk driving. Beca makes it a point to never drink around Chloe. They always sat my the window, observing people and pointing out things to each other.

"Shit." Chloe giggled as she spilled her coffee on her shirt.

"Why're you laughing?" Beca dabbed at Chloe's shirt with a tissue. Chloe raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Let's go." Chloe held her hand out for Beca and Beca laced their fingers together. Beca smiled as Chloe started rubbing her thumb along Beca's knuckles. They huddled close as the coldness brushed past them in the evening air.

The two arrived back at Beca's house and Beca pulled Chloe in. They quickly made it to Beca's room upstairs and Beca pulls a shirt out from her wardrobe and tossed it to Chloe. Chloe smirked as she caught the shirt in midair. She stripped in front of Beca and Beca didn't even flinch. She was used to it.

"Stay." Beca whispered softly. Chloe smiled gently down at the brunette and pulled at her hand. Beca grinned as she changed quickly and got into bed with Chloe. Chloe pulled Beca's laptop off her desk and scrolled through all the movies that she had downloaded previously.

The redhead selected a movie finally and settled down in Beca's arms. This didn't feel weird or awkward like it should've. It felt like home. Beca let a contented sigh slip from her lips as the movie started.

Beca had Chloe right here. In front her. In her arms. But she had to keep her a safe distance away. Not too close. She couldn't afford to lose the redhead. Keep it save. She had to keep it this way. She was happy like this and she really didn't have the heart to ruin it. Chloe has always been a daydream away. A hopeless thought and dream. What the brunette didn't know, was that the redhead in her arms were thinking the exact same thoughts.

**You're just a daydream away**

**I wouldn't know what to say if I had you**

**And I'll keep you a daydream away**

**Just watch from a safe place**

**So I never have to lose. **


End file.
